


Polaris

by silraen



Category: The Blacklist, The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Lizzington - Freeform, TBL Fanart, The Blacklist Fanart, tbl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 01:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silraen/pseuds/silraen
Summary: She is his way home. And he is hers.





	Polaris

**Author's Note:**

> Derwent Graphite Pencils | 15 Hours


End file.
